Shadowed Rose
by SonAmyfan13
Summary: Summary and Disclaimer are in fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a request from the friend who I kinda somewhat knew in real life and it's ShadAmy, Knuxade, Sonouge, Chream (Charmy and Cream), Taismo (She also requested I make one for this couple so I asked her if it was okay if I put them in the same fanfic and she said yes and this fanfic will be at least two or three chapters), Silvaze, TikalxOC, and Vecilla._**

**_Shadow: Why did you have to do the request?_**

**_Because._**

**_Shadow: If you say it's because your friend did it I'm gonna kill you._**

**_You can't do that._**

**_Shadow: Yes I can._**

**_You'll have to deal with Alduin and Jade and maybe even Silver._**

**_Shadow: Hiding behind your OCs? And a character you hate?_**

**_*glares at Shadow*_**

**_Shadow: *glares back at SonAmyfan*_**

**_Silver: Uh SonAmyfan13 owns nothing._**

**_*glaring at Shadow*_**

**_Shadow: *glaring at SonAmyfan*_**

**_Silver: Um it's ShadAmy and uh..._**

**_*still glaring at Shadow* It's ShadAmy and Sonic of course breaks Amy's heart by cheating on her with Rouge and a certain black and red hedgehog helps her get thru the heart-break in resulting her falling in love with him._**

**_Shadow: *still glaring at SonAmyfan*  
_**

**_Silver: Enjoy!_**

* * *

*Amy's POV*

Tears were falling down my face as I saw the scene before me. Sonic my boyfriend for the last four months was cheating on me with _her_. That stupid bat. They must have seen me because they pulled away from their kiss "A-Amy!" Sonic said as he got up and walked up to me "It's not what you thi-" I slapped him "WE'RE THROUGH!" I whipped around and ran. Tears were clouding my vision so I couldn't see then I ran into something or someone. I felt strong but yet gentle hands make so I didn't fall over as if I hadn't even stunned whoever it was by running into them. "Rose?" There was only one person who called me Rose "S-s-shadow?" I said shakily "Yes?" I cried harder and grabbed Shadow in a hug. I could feel his surprise when I hugged him "Um Rose?" I pulled away from the hug. "S-sorry Shadow." "Was it Faker?" "Yes." I closed my eyes then I felt a hand wipe the tears away I opened my eyes in surprise as I saw Shadow wipe the tears away.

"S-shadow?" "Yes Rose?" "W-why?" "Why what?" "Why haven't you left yet?" Shadow went silent "Your always so happy and yet your sad and crying I know it's because of the Faker but I don't know what he did." "He cheated on me with Rouge." Shadow's eyes widened when I said that "Are you sure?" "Ye-" "AMY WHERE ARE YOU?!" it was Sonic. Shadow growled "Shadow please don't let him find me." I begged him "Are you sure?" "Yes." Shadow grabbed my arm and pulled out his Chaos Emerald "Chaos Control." we disappeared and before we disappeared I saw Sonic with a look of disbelief on his face. We appeared in Shadow's house I felt a little dizzy since that was my first or second time teleporting with Chaos Control. I felt like I was gonna collapse when Shadow grabbed me. Once I was sure I wasn't going to collapse Shadow said "First timer." "Huh?" I looked at him in confusion "That was your first time being teleported by Chaos Control." "Oh." "You can sleep in the guest room if you want it's down that hallway and the last door on the right." he points to a hallway I nodded. "Okay." I started walking towards the guest room when I stopped "Shadow?" "Yes?" "Thank you." "Your welcome Rose." I went to the guest room and laid down and went to sleep.

*End of Amy's POV*

*Sonic's POV*

I was pacing in front of my girlfriend Rouge since I had been dating Rouge for a while. Tails had almost found out about our relationship. So me and Rouge thought of something so we could hide our relationship. The plan was I date Amy and Rouge date Shadow but Shadow had refused to date Rouge. He had said there was something fishy going on between me and Rouge "Ya know Blue if you keep pacing like that I'm gonna start thinking to you loved Pinky more than me." I stopped "Rouge I would never love Amy more than you because I hate Amy she's annoying brat "You sure?" I smirked and walked over to Rouge and since she was sitting on my couch "Oh yes I'm sure." I kissed her and she kissed back then I heard a knock on the door.

*End of Sonic's POV*

*Shadow's POV*

I was running towards Faker's house when I got there. I knocked on the door I heard someone say something and Faker opened the door "Hiya Shads! What ya doing here?" I glared at him "You know exactly what." "What?" "Blue who is..." Rouge's voice faded when she saw me "Hi Shadow what ya doing here?" "I've known something was going on between you two for a long time but I didn't know what and now I know." "Know what Shads?" "It's Shadow not Shads Faker and I know that you two are in a relationship." Sonic and Rouge looked alarmed when I said that. "H-how did you know?" "I just happened to be the person Rose rammed into after she was running away from your house Faker after seeing you two making out and if you hurt Rose again in any way Faker your dead." "Aw does the Ultimate Life Form care for the Pink Brat?" Sonic said and I glared at him again "Listen Shadow I never have loved Amy and I never will she's just annoying little pink brat." "Then why did you date her? Because you and Rouge wanted to hide your relationship?" "Yes." They both said at the same time "Well you know what? It broke Rose's heart." "So?" Rouge said "And ya know what Rouge?" "What?" "Your not my friend anymore." Rouge looked shocked and hurt "B-b-but Shadow we're best friends aren't we!?" "According to you yes but I only considered you somewhat of a friend but now I don't but I've always considered Rose a friend maybe even my best friend so which is why if either of you hurt her again I'll kill you." I turned around and ran off before they could say anything else.

I arrived back at my house and I heard loud (well quiet if you didn't have have super hearing as being the Ultimate Life Form) from the guest room so I quietly went to the door and knocked "Come in." I opened the door and saw Amy lying on the bed "Oh Hi Shadow." "You were expecting the Faker weren't you?" "Of course I just need to wait for him to come and take me back." "He's not going to." Amy sat up on the bed "What do you mean of course he is." "I was just at his house." "So is he gonna take me back?" Amy had guarded hope in her eyes "He only dated you because him and that bat wanted to hide their relationship by dating other people and now I know why when you and Faker started 'dating' Rouge asked me out and I refused because it was part of their plan to hide the relationship." I saw the hope in Amy's eyes fade and sadness replace it "But why did you refuse to go out with Rouge?" "Because my heart belongs to another." Amy's eyes held confusion when I said that "What do you mean? Are you talking about Maria?" "No and Good-night Amy you should sleep." But-" "No buts now go to sleep." "Okay." Amy laid down on the bed again and went to sleep as soon as I knew she was asleep I said "Sleep well my Beautiful Rose." I left and went into my room and went to bed.

*End of Shadow's POV*

* * *

**_Okay here it is._**

**_Silver: You don't sound happy what's wrong?_**

**_Well I don't feel comfortable writing ShadAmy._**

**_Silver: Oh well I could write it for you if you want._**

**_No I promised my friend I'd write this for her so I have to._**

**_Silver: Okay..._**

**_Any way please review and tell me what you think of it._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here it is and I don't own anything. Enjoy._**

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I woke up but I wasn't in my bed. I was about to scream when all of what had happened the night before came back to me. I smiled I was grateful to Shadow for helping me but why is he helping me? Why is Shadow the hedgehog the person who hardly ever shows any emotion is helping me? And most of all why do I smell someone cooking something? I got up out of the bed Shadow had let me for the night and left the room not even checking what I looked like and then I went towards the kitchen and then that's when I saw Shadow cooking? When did Shadow learn to cook? "Hi Rose." He said although he wasn't looking at me so how did he know I was here? "Hi Shadow..." "Didn't know I could cook did you?" I shook my head. "How did you learn to cook?" "..." "Shadow?" "Maria taught me." Of course Maria taught him I should have thought of that "Sorry Shadow I shouldn't have brought it up." "It's alright.".

Why is he being so nice? "Shadow can I ask you something?" He nodded "Why are you being so nice to me? I mean you've never been this nice to anyone." "Because." "Because why Shadow?" "Because out of everyone I have met since I woke up from cryo sleep you have been the only person that has seen me for me and not a monster and well because..." he trailed off. "Because?" "Because I consider you my best friend." My eyes widened in surprise "You do?" he nodded "Yes I do now sit down." I sat down at the table mostly because I was about to collapse from surprise and because Shadow told me to and he set a plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon in front of me. I looked at him "What about you?" "I've already eaten." "What time did you get up at?" "4:00." I stared at him "What?" "Why didn't you wake me up?" he chuckled "Because you needed your sleep Rose." "Shadow thank you again for letting me stay here but I have to go home." he nodded "Not that I don't like spending time with you but I promised Cream I'd go shopping with her today." "It's alright Rose a promise is a promise just go." "Okay and thanks for the breakfast too. Bye Shadow!" I left.

*End of Amy's POV*

*Shadow's POV*

"Okay and thanks for the breakfast too. Bye Shadow!" Amy left after she said that. I guess I really do love her. Bad. Then my phone started ringing and I walked over to it and answered it "Hello?" "Hiya Shads!" it was Faker "Good-bye!" I go to hang up "Wait Shadow! Let me talk!" I growled. "Fine start talking you have two minutes." "Is Amy still there?" "No she just left and if you ever anywhere near her you're gonna wish you hadn't." "Listen Shads I know I did break Amy's heart but I don't love her an-" "And you never will you told me this yesterday Faker and you're at one minute so start talking about what you wanted to." "Listen even though I don't like Amy I still care about her as a friend." "And what does this have to do with me?".

"I want you to take care of Amy for me." I hear someone opening a door then yell "Hey sweetie I'm back!" Rouge I almost wanted to go over and rip her apart "Uh gotta go Shads!" "It's n-" then he hung up. "That stupid little idiot." Then I heard someone knocking at the door and I went and opened it. Then I got clomped by a sobbing pink hedgehog. I thought she was going shopping with Cream? "S-s-shadow." "Um Amy what's wrong?" I asked her gently "Cream changed her mind and d-didn't want to go shopping with me anymore!" It must have hurt pretty badly when your best friend doesn't want to go somewhere with you anymore "She wanted to go shopping with that stupid bat!" Amy sobbed out. And I was shocked then I was angry at Rouge. So I picked Amy up and closed my door then I sat on my couch with Amy on my lap. "Shh shh." I whispered gently to her as I ran my hand gently over her quills "Oh Shadow why does everyone hate me?" "Not everyone hates you Rose." "Who doesn't hate me? I mean Cream said she hates me after she had said that she didn't want to go shopping with me anymore, Sonic hates me, Rouge hates me, Knuckles hates me, Tails hates me, Silver hates me, Blaze hates me, and I wouldn't be surprised if the whole world hated me right now and I bet you do too!" then she sobbed again and I was surprised that she thought I hated her "Amy?" she looked at me surprised because I've always called her Rose.

"Yeah Shadow?" "I don't hate you and I never could even if I ever wanted to." "R-r-really?" I could see the hope in her eyes "Yes Amy." I wiped away her tears with my hand and before I could stop myself "There My Beautiful Rose." her eyes widened after I said that and I think my cheeks turned bright red. "Um uh I uh..." "Shadow?" "Yes?" "Did you really just call me Beautiful?" I swallowed. "Yes..." "Do you really think I'm Beautiful?" "Yes I do Amy." "Really? Shadow tell me what do you actually think of me?" Here goes nothing "Amy before I tell you what I think of you I must tell you something." "What is it?" "I love you and I always have since I first saw you. And as of what I think of you? Well I think your the most Beautiful thing alive and always will be, I think that you always should be smiling because you look prettier when your smiling and you look even prettier when your happy which is why I will always do everything I can to make you smile or be happy." I could see the tears welling up "Say it again." "Say what again?" "I have to hear those three words again or I'll think this is a dream." "I love you." then the tears started flowing again then I remembered Maria telling me that there are two different kind of tears. Sad tears and happy tears so which one were these "I can't believe what an idiot I've been." I looked at her. "What do you mean Rose?" "When I first saw you Shadow I found out that what I had on Sonic was just a crush and that I had fallen in love with you." My eyes widened "And I thought that you could never love a weak girl like me so I just kept pretending to love Sonic and now I find out that you've loved me this whole time and I thought you would never love me." "Your not weak." "Yes I am." "No your not." "Yes I am Shad-" I kissed her.

Then I pulled away and she was clearly in shock "Your not weak Rose." her and I both smiled.

* * *

**_There it's done and this is the end and anyone who wishes to make a sequel to this just ask me if you can before you do make a sequel anyway please review and let me know what you think. _**


End file.
